The Mew Project
by Dark-umbreon-FW
Summary: When Nova finds himself caught and transformed by a mysterious team, he must find a way to get out, and back to his friends to try and turn him back. But what will happen getting there? Updates about every week or so.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everybody! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story. I've been around fanfiction for awhile, and have had spurs periodically to write my own story, but i never had time for it, now that finals are closing up, i can start working on this. I got most of my inspiration from Skaterblog's Phases of Change story (which you should definitely check out), but I won't be going in the same direction.**

**Again, thanks for reading, and without further ado, i present ****The Mew Project**

* * *

><p>"… Is this thing on? The light is green so I guess..." The small pink creature said as it adjusted a camera."Hello, my name is Nova, I used to have a last name, but it's been so long that I've forgotten it. I am of the Pokémon subspecies Mew, but it wasn't always that way. I used to be human, until, well, this happened. Though at first it seemed a hindrance, now it feels like a blessing. I've heard talking about things supposedly makes it better, so allow me to share my story with you."<p>

"This all started in the United States of America, after the war, society had been severely damaged. Most countries weren't even around anymore. My hometown had been barely spared from the bombs, so life was pretty much normal around here. The radiation, however, had different plans for us."

"Most big areas had been hit, and since by this time almost everyone had a surplus of nuclear bombs, they started hitting everywhere. All the cities around us had been hit, and when I say all around, I mean _all_ around. We couldn't go anywhere unless we wanted to get radiation poisoning. That radiation wanted to spread, however. Soon it started leaking near the city limits, and into the lakes and ponds. More and more people were starting to get sick. We were instructed to stay as close into the middle of town as possible. As the radiation started to slow, we were gradually allowed to come back out. Most societies that weren't us had broken down; we were one of the few that had managed"

"During the time we came together, I met many people around my age, and made friends with many of them. Coming to think about it, if I hadn't made those friends, I probably wouldn't be where I am today. Just the thought of getting back to them helped me through most of my journey. Of course they got… changed as well, but more on that later."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

It twas' early in the morning, about 6 o'clock, all through the house not a- "NOVA YOU ATE MY RATIONS GOD DAMNIT!" The girl flew through the house and jumped straight onto a bed. My bed. "Owwwww!" I shouted. "Claire we've been over this! It was not me, you ate them last night." Claire started to protest "But... but… fine, fine, but I'm watching you." "Could you get off my bed?" I asked as she started to redden. "Su- sure… sorry. Hey since you're awake, you want some breakfast?" "Sure, thanks" I said as I plopped down on my pillow. Claire was a nice enough girl, fast to react, but also fast to calm down. She was very 'in tune' with nature, so she did most of the things concerning plants and gardening. There was only one other person in the house, and he went by the name of Brian. He was calmer than everyone, most of the time. When he was pissed, he was one to be avoided.

Most of the younger generation lived in the same vicinity. Because of the bomb strikes, our parents wanted us to be more independent and not rely on them always. For the most part it worked, we visit them sometimes, but mostly we have our little community. Everyone has their part throughout to make sure we stay alive. There are farmers, engineers (mostly for fixing, not creating), there are builders, and many others. I was assigned to be an engineer, because I knew how things worked for the most part.

I grunted getting out of bed; I'm not a morning person, unlike Claire. Putting on my clothes, I came out to where we usually ate seeing both my roommates already there. *yawn* "Hello to you both" I said, sitting down at the table sleepily. "So I heard you got woken up quite wildly this morning" Brian said. "I don't wanna talk about, today was one of the days I would actually have been able to sleep in." I said groggily. A voice piped up from the kitchen, "Well _maybe_ if you would've reminded me-" "I was asleep!" I shouted. "... oh yeah."

We ate breakfast in silence, before they departed to do their various jobs today. I sat around for a small bit, reading, and messing around. With my short attention span though, i didn't get long before needing to do something else. So i went for a walk. The walk that would forever change my life.

Come to think of it, i could blame all of this on my attention span couldn't i?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think? I'm a new writer, so i hope i didn't let you down too much. because of being a new writer, i ask you for some tips, in the form of review. It would mean a whole lot to me if everyone who reads this leaves a tip for me, or even just tell me how you like it so far, and if i should continue. With that i pose some questions.<strong>

**How do you like the POV? I had a hard time choosing, so i just went with what felt right**

**Am i going too fast, too slow, or just right? I am not going to be able to write the huge, 10,000 word chapters that lots of people love right off the bat, but with some work on how fast the story progresses, i hope i can get there.**

**Should i continue? If people don't like my story, then i'm not going to waste a lot of time typing it out. I need to know how many of you like it, and how many of you don't (and maybe how many of you think it would be better with some changes)**

**So please review, answer some questions, ask some questions. If I get some good reviews then i will begin the second chapter. Thank you all.**

**(Also I am terrible with names, so if you think of a better name floor this story, PM me)**

**P.S. I'm in need of a beta reader *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

**Hello again! Fast update, but not a very long chapter. I've been thinking of ways to make my chapters longer, and I will try hard to do that in the future. A special thank you to andrewrodriguez6433; for reading my story and reviewing. It means a lot more to me than you will ever know. I hope more of you who read this will give me the pleasure of at least reviewing, so I know if you like or dislike. Even one word would be amazing.**

**Last chapter:**

**I sat around for a small bit, reading, and messing around. With my short attention span though, I didn't get long before needing to do something else. So I went for a walk. The walk that would forever change my life.**

**Come to think of it, I could blame all of this on my attention span couldn't I?**

_"It's nice to get some fresh...ish air every once in a while" I said to myself. "And now I'm talking to myself, again! This happens way too mu- oooooooo" I said as I was drawn to a huge tree. "Whoa, the things I could do with this. I could cut it apart, or let it go, or MAKE A BADASS TREE HOUSE but that won't work." Little did I know there were two people in that very tree, watching my every move. "...Come on man, I'm so bored, let's just get him here" "no! We can't risk the mission to you being bored..." Walking away from the tree, out deeper into the forest my ADHD came into play. From rocks to a tree to a meadow until finally I came to a small stream._

_I still remember that point like it was yesterday._

_From when I got there, it happened so fast. I heard yelling in the trees, and a soft *thup*, as well as the dart hitting my neck. I immediately became woozy, but I was still able to stand and go towards the sound of the yelling voices. I pulled the dart out of my neck and smashed it in my fist, all the while the world starting to become dark. The last thing before what I call, 'The End', was "He's falling, quick get him!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up to silence. Struggling to regain my senses, I tried to sit up… only to hit my head on something metal. I was trapped. Hoping they didn't hear me, I waited for my eyes to adjust, and then surveyed the room. It was huge, and it really looked like a warehouse, but it was filled with cages and boxes. From where I was, I couldn't see or hear anyone. Then I realized I was human, and had vocal chords. I opened my mouth trying to yell, but no sound came out. Reaching up to my neck, I found a metal 'collar' on me. That was about when I started panicking. Hitting the top and sides of my cage, praying for someone to find me. Little did I know that was exactly the opposite of what I would want later.<p>

As time wore on, my strength began to deteriorate, and I fell asleep. There wasn't much else I could do.

*CRASH*

"DAMNIT JENKINS THAT'S THE FINAL TIME YOU'VE FUCKED UP, GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS!"

That was certainly interesting to wake up to.

My eyes snapped open, then closed in response to the bright sunlight pouring into the warehouse. I immediately realized that it had been night when I first awoke. I mentally face palmed. As I lay there, just thinking and listening, I pondered what would happen back at home. No doubt they would be searching for me, but to no avail they would pronounce me dead, and move on. Only a few close friends would continue. It really crushed my spirits thinking about that, but right then I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Are you sure he's the one? We can't afford a failure. We only have one try at this, unless we want to postpone the project for a few more years."

"I'm positive sir. I have checked, and double checked all the criteria. He fits all of it."

"You'd better hope so."

I pondered the option of them not talking about me, but seeing as they were getting closer and closer every second, I knew that it was me they were coming for.

"Here he is Sir."

"Excellent. Dismissed"

My eyes narrowed to mere slits as the strange new man pressed a button and the cover of my cage flew off for my eyes to meet his. I have to say though; he looked just as surprised as I was. Where I expected to see harsh eyes, I saw soft, 'cuddly' eyes. Judging by his expression, when he expected to see water, he was met by fire.

"Well this is certainly interesting."

I opened my mouth, but then remembered that I literally couldn't speak, so I let my fists do the talking. At least, that how I wanted it to go. Turns out my arms didn't want to move, so I was rendered completely harmless.

I was moved out of my little box prison, and made to march through the warehouse (they enabled movement because they had guns). We came to a small room, which honestly looked like a dentist's office. There was the chair in the middle, and lots of tools that looked like they could kill you.

"Sit" The man said.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I kept on my feet.

"Are you not hearing us? Sit down!"

I stayed completely still, while staring through him with fire in my eyes.

"Sit or we will be forced to make you"

Being totally honest, at this point I was scared out of my mind, but I honestly didn't care at that point. So I started to walk to the door. Big mistake.

If I was able to produce sound, I would've screamed bloody mary. But I couldn't, so all I could do was take it. An electric shock that brought me to my knees while I heard my tormentors laughing.

I was taken by my arms and forced into the chair. The force behind their motives was really unnecessary because I could barely move.

"I assume you want to know why _you_ are here, and where is here. Well we ain't gonna tell you!" the man taunted. "I'm kidding; I'll at least give you the pleasure of knowing what we are going to do to you. You are going to be transformed. Into what, we don't know, this is our prototype."

"_Amazing"_ I thought

"We'll explain more when you wake up. But for now..." he clapped his hands as a syringe was brought to him. "This is for you," he said as he pushed to syringe into my skin and started injecting me with the thick serum. "Nighty night little boy."

The last thing I remember before passing out was thinking; "_This day is not going as smooth as I thought it would when I woke up"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Thank you all for reading my newest chapter of <strong>**TMP****, it really means a lot. As stressed in last chapter please review (and maybe answer those questions), it will help me become a better writer so that my stories can progress longer and longer.**

**As you can probably tell, I like cliffhangers, so stick around for my next update (hopefully on Christmas, depending on my mood) and you'll see what happens to Nova. Again, thanks all for reading, and please review.**

**Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2: Transformed

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter - I tried to make this one longer, but longer chapters mean longer times between updates. Talking about the update time, let's just say that ADHD happened and leave it at that. I'll try to get on updating more now, but for the time being, enjoy the new chapter of ****TMP!**

**Last chapter:**

_"__We'll explain more when you wake up. But for now..." he clapped his hands as a syringe was brought to him. "This is for you," he said as he pushed to syringe into my skin and started injecting me with the thick serum. "Nighty night little boy."_

_The last thing I remember before passing out was thinking; "This day is not going as smooth as I thought it would when I woke up".  
><em>

* * *

><p>I came into consciousness slowly, like waking up from a long sleep and not wanting to get out of bed. The difference was, I wasn't in a bed. As I slowly opened my eyes, I quickly came to the realization that I had been knocked out and was sleeping on something… But I felt a little bit of cushion. <em>"That's odd; they don't seem like to people to provide comfy arrangements."<em> I put my hand up to where I thought a small pillow would be, only to find hard steel. _"If there is nothing there, then what was I feeling?" _I thought. Then I put my hand to the back of my head.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted as I shot up in my room. "Fur? What did they do to me?!" I looked around only to see darkness.

"Great. Not only do I have fur on me, I can't even see myself. This day is going _great"_ I said to myself. "Wait a minute…" I said listening to myself. "It sounds like… I'm saying mew over and ov-... Oh my god." I said as I realized what had happened. I quickly checked my body to confirm. Sure enough it all had bright pink fur. _"So this happened, and I'm a mew now… this could be interesting." _Noticing it was nighttime, I did the only thing I could. I went to sleep.

I woke up to a sigh, right next to my cage, some people talking about what I presumed was me. "Come on, it's still asleep? It's been half a year since the boy was injected. I can't believe I volunteered for this." I heard a man say. "Come on, it's not that bad, at least you don't have to do field work." "Yeah… I guess… I just wish there was more stuff to do. I've been sitting here doing nothing for months now." I guess they hadn't noticed I'd woken up, but I didn't want to blow my cover so soon. If these were the people who had done this to me, I'd want to know as much as possible. So I waited. And learned absolute shit. I guess grunts know much of anything that I would be interested to know.

I wanted to wait until they were gone so I could assess my situation, but it was apparent these men weren't leaving. So I decided to have a little fun, and see if I could scare them. I was able to open my eyes a small bit so I could see where they were. Right when they came over to check on my 'status' as they called it, I lunged at them… kinda. But hey, it worked, the two men screamed and stumbled backwards until they tripped and fell. I fell over on my back laughing, and promptly shot back up in pain. I looked back and saw... a tail? _"Oh! I remember what a mew is now." _I didn't play too much Pokémon when I was young, but I definitely remembered mew. _"Still, that hurt. I'll have to be more careful about that later."_ Then I noticed the two thugs running off shouting. _"Great, probably going to alert their boss. May as well check out my new body while I have the time"_ I looked down on my pink fur, still not believing that this was me now. I spent the next few minutes getting used to my new joints, before the boss showed up.

"So you've woken up. Took you long enough, we injected you 6 months ago! But you're awake now and that's all that matters. Now let me see you…" He said as he opened my cage and picked me up. All I could do is wave my limbs around, while my tail instinctively curled around me. "Aww, look at that, so helpless." He put me back in my cage. "Now this…" he said as he pulled out a little collar, "Is for you." I struggled around, but there was nothing I could do, as he put it around my neck. I tried to bring up the little tag to read, but I couldn't.

I looked back up at him with fire in my eyes as he just stared down at me with a deceptive smile. "Still won't change that attitude you had when we first brought you in? Alright then, but we will fix you" he said as the top of my cage was put back, and he walked away.

"Monitor him!" he shouted to the grunts. "Make sure he stays where he is." The happy attitude of the grunts immediately dissipated as they plopped into their chairs, obviously saddened they had to stick around.

However, I had other things on my mind. First priority was getting this collar off. I felt for it, and realized they had spared no expense in getting an average supermarket leather collar. I brought the clasp around to the front, and easily popped it off. _"That didn't last long" _I thought to myself with a grin. I decided to keep it around for my second priority. _"Mew is a psychic Pokémon, so I should be able to utilize that."_ Second priority was figuring out my new body.

I set the collar on floor right in front of me. It made a small jingle as it was set down, and I was able to read it. "Xeno" it read. _"So that's what they decided to call me" _I thought. _"Anyway…"_ I thought as I pushed everything from my mind except the collar. My tail twitched as I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the energy flowing through my body as I pushed as much of it into my mind. The collar materialized in my mind's eye as I relaxed for a split second before pushing as much psychic energy as I could muster at it.

Needless to say, it was a success.

The collar shot through the cage's metal bars, and flew for half a second until it hit one of the guard's arms. I'm glad I didn't have my eyes open at the time, because the scream was earsplitting (especially with my advanced hearing).

I brought my paws up to my ears as fast as possible, while squeezing my eyes shut in pain. The grunt continued screaming as if he were hit by a train. At the speeds the collar was going, I didn't blame him. Eventually his screaming died down and I opened my eyes, just to see him pry the collar out of his arm to have it clatter on the floor.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. No doubt everyone in the warehouse had heard the bloodcurdling scream. He slowly turned towards me with a crazed look in his eyes.

"... I'M GONNA KILL IT!" The man screamed as he lunged at my cage, knocking it to the ground. He ripped the cover off with his one good arm. In the moment that he was distracted I took the chance and got the hell out of there. I tripped almost immediately, forgetting about both my huge feet, and my new center of balance.

And my tail. Bad decision, as the man slammed his fist onto it, both stopping my slide (I was grateful for that), and shattering whatever bones are in there. It hurt like hell. "MEEEEEEWWWW!" Both my body and mind shouted at once. As the crazed man was gearing up for another assault on my tail, he was tackled to the ground by the other man who was monitoring me. My body immediately responded by rolling me into a fetal position with my tail wrapped around me. I wanted to put my paws to my ears, to have the assault end.

But I couldn't. I could only squeeze my eyes shut as hard as I could while I waited for it all to end. Luckily for me, it did end soon, unluckily for me, my mind made it seem much longer than it actually was. I remember the sound of voices blasting through the door, and a sudden gunshot. The gunshot that jerked me back into reality. I slowly opened my eyes to the feel of a person picking me up. I caught a glimpse of a friendly female face as I was rocked back and forth. It felt nice after what happened so I let my eyes close and drifted into a deep sleep.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

For the first time since I was back at home, I slept long, and well. I woke up to some actual comfort, on a small pillow that was put into a slightly larger cage than before. I was actually able to relax, and I took all the time I had, staying on the pillow for a long time. It felt peaceful, after what had happened before.

After awhile I decided to get out of the warm embrace of the pillow, and take a look around. While the cage was bigger, it certainly wasn't what you would call roomy. There was a few things that were not there in my old cage, most noticeably a mirror, which I was immediately drawn to. As I studied my face, I realized things that had never appeared to me before. First, Mews are incredibly cute, me being no exception. Second, my eyes were not that of a normal mews. While the change wasn't very much colorwise, it was very obvious that they were not the normal color. Instead of them being baby blue, they were bright purple. I also found that the scar that had been on my forehead was now extremely visible as it went up the ears at the top of my head.

As I continued taking everything in about by body, I heard the sound of a door opening, then closing with a slight _thud. _I spun around to come face to face to the girl that had held me the other night. She had soft ginger hair, and freckles, paired with beautiful blue eyes that looked oddly familiar. "How are you little Xeno? Or should I say Nova" she says with a mischievous grin on her face. _"Claire?" _I shouted in my mind, trying to process what was going on. "Ah! Not so loud! That hurt, but yes, it's me." _"Wait, you can hear me?"_ I Thought while trying my best to propel it into her mind. "Clear as day." _"Well this helps quite a bit, but don't let on that you can hear me yet."_ She nodded. "I came in here to discuss something. I believe you were sixteen when you were kidnapped…" she paused to look at a clipboard. "It makes you… one as a mew. Xeno, you are a baby mew."

I stumbled over to the mirror, trying to comprehend what she had just said. _"I'm a baby? I guess that explains how I got rocked to sleep yesterday."_ I thought to myself, thinking what to do next. "I can see this is taking a toll on you. I'll leave you for awhile, and then I'll send Brian in." That got my attention.

I rocketed to the iron bars of the cage. _"Brian's here?!"_ "He'll come in a bit." She said while walking out the door. I was alone again. But… I didn't feel like there was no hope anymore. Both my best friends were here with me, trying to get us out. I needed to get better with my psychic abilities.

I noticed that there were some small toys in the back of the cage, I picked each one up and practiced by putting them in varying orders. I was learning fast, but my powers were still weak, as I got very tired very fast. I kept it up until I heard the door open and close again. I was at the bars in a flash.

"So Nova, how are ya? You have no idea what it took to get us into the position to monitor you." _"Oh, you know I'm fine, it's not like I'm a mew or anything." _I said sarcastically in his mind. "Still got that sarcastic touch eh? Can't say I missed it. I can say how weird it is to see you like this, and to hear about how young you are now." Brian said as he knelt down to where my cage was. _"Trust me; it came as a shock to me as well. I can work through it though… Hopefully. I can feel the impulses trying to make me do... ugh...things."_ "What kind of things?" _"Not gonna talk about it."_ "Alright, but anyway, I came in here to tell you some bad news. Since you are… young now, me and Claire have been supplied to take care of you with, I'm sure you can imagine. It's not gonna be fun. And if we want to break out of here with you, we're gonna have to act like we don't know who you were, and vica versa for you. I'll leave you with this." Just as he said that he walked out the room.

Just as I thought everything was getting better, it turned around and bit me in the ass. While my friends were here, we couldn't even act like we knew each other. All I could do is talk to them psychically, but they couldn't respond. On top of all that, they had to treat me like a baby. I picked the toys up and threw them at the walls of my cell, making a loud *clang*. I could feel the rage inside me building, my power growing every second. I tried to no avail to get a hold on it, but I was like a raging typhoon, bent on destroying everything. First the toys went through my prison, then my body. I felt the metal tear away from me, rocketing to the walls, but not making a dent.

_"__Nova!"_ I heard inside my skull. _"Stop! This isn't you!" "WHO DARES TELL ME WHO I AM?"_ I shouted back at the voice. I noticed men coming in to the room I was kept, guns in their hands. _"Yourself."_ The guns went off and my body was met with thousands of volts of electricity. I fell to the ground, eyes still wide at what I had just heard. That didn't last for long however, as I felt the electricity push me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading my new chapter. For that you get a cookie! But please, review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, and any tips you have for me. I would really appreciate them. Also, tell me about how long you want these chapters. The first two were about 1,000-1,500 words, and this one was 2,500 words. Please tell me how long you want these chapters to be, and I'll try my best to make it there. Thanks again for reading, and have a happy new year!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A new companion?

**Hey everybody, back again. A bit later on this update… please don't hurt me, I'll try to get it faster next time. I had so much stuff going on, that I just had no time to write most of the time. But when I did actually write, I did a bit, so this chapter will be longer than the others so far. Also, I had forgotten the disclaimers in my other chapters, so I will be going back and adding them, as well as a few new updates I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, that belongs to Nintendo and the Pokémon Company, please support the official releases.**

**Last chapter:**"_**Nova!"**_ **I heard inside my skull. **"_**Stop! This isn't you!" "WHO DARES TELL ME WHO I AM?"**_ **I shouted back at the voice. I noticed men coming in to the room I was kept, guns in their hands. **"_**Yourself."**_ **The guns went off and my body was met with thousands of volts of electricity. I fell to the ground, eyes still wide at what I had just heard. That didn't last for long however, as I felt the electricity push me into a deep sleep.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nova!"<p>

The sound of my name being shouted at point blank range was enough to jar me out of what I thought was my electric induced coma. My eyes slowly opened to white all around me, and the brightness of it all made me shut them again.

"Come on Nova, get your eyes open!" the voice shouted again.

"Who… who are you?" I said slowly, as I inched my eyes open bit by bit, still only revealing the blinding white I woke up to.

"Don't you remember?" The voice giggled.

That's when it all came back to me. I shot up into a sitting position and buried my head in my hands. "Ohhhh god… what happened to me back there? It was like all my emotions just came together and took over… I hope no one got hurt in it. Well, I hope everyone _but_ Claire and Brian got hurt."

"Your new emotions got the best of you. Now that you are a Pokémon, and a young one at that, you will be more easily driven by your emotions." The voice piped up.

"Ah yes, that reminds me…" I said as I took my head out of my hands. "Wait, I HAVE HANDS?!" I realized as I looked over my body. "I'M HUMAN AGAIN!"

"But unfortunately, not for long." The voice said, with a slight tone of amusement in its voice.

"Oh yes!" I said as I spun around and came face to face with… A red-eyed Mew.

"Hi!" The Mew said, startling me into taking a step back.

"But… You're… Wha? Did those crazies do this to you as well?" I said, astounded.

"Well, I guess technically they did. The thing is, I'm you, so when you got transformed, I was born. I am the embodiment of the mew side of you." It said.

I was dumbfounded. "That makes both absolute no sense, and a lot of sense. But this still doesn't answer the question…" I paused, looking at the Mew. "Who _are_ you?"

I saw it open its mouth to speak, and then shut it with a quizzical look on its face. I could tell that it had found out exactly what I was asking. "I…" It started, "I don't know. I've been 'alive' in your head for about a day or two, because I woke up when you did. All I know is the things I've learned from watching you act. Which all in all, is just about nothing. But the real question is… Will you help me?"

"I- don't know. I know as much as you do about this situation, and to be honest, you probably know a bit more about being a mew than me. So I pose to you the same question. Can we-" I said as I held out my hand.

"Work together?" It finished, connecting its paw with my hand, transforming me into a mew.

I immediately fell to the ground, landing on my paws as I hit the floor. "Whoa, how did you just do that?" "Well, first of all, I'm a mew, we can do that. But that was just the effects of where we are. While we are here, you're in my domain, because this is where I live. This is your mind." It said.

"Really? I thought it would be a bit… nicer. Though I guess six months without being used would do that to a place." I said as I looked around the vast white nothingness "But you can really do anything here?" I said.

"Pretty much anything can happen, but most things you do here will not affect you in the real world. Basically only mind training will affect you. However, you can gorge yourself on doughnuts without repercussions!" Mew said as it spawned about a thousand doughnuts.

"Whoa!" I said as I got caught in the avalanche of doughnuts. "That's… FUCKING AWESOME!" I shouted as I started eating them… only to have them disappear right in front of my face. "But… What… doughnuts… I wanted to eat them!" I shouted, as I began to levitate without knowing. "Why? Why would you do a thing like that!?" I shouted at the mew, who was staring at me with narrowed eyes. "I was gonna… gonna have a… party… with the doughnuts… but now. They're. GONE!" I yelled as the space around me exploded with psychic power.

"Thought so." Mew mumbled, as he closed his eyes in concentration. I was immediately pushed down to the ground, struggling against a superior psychic force. "Let go of me!" I shrieked. "No! Not until you calm down! You need to regain control of yourself!" Mew shouted back. "Then this is how it's gonna be!" I shouted, using my own power to push back at it. The two massive forces collided, sending a shockwave across the plain of my mind. "Agh!" I shouted in pain, the fire in my eyes going out. "Ahhhh… Oh god… Why… Why did that happen? I couldn't control myself, just like before." I said, with remorse in my voice.

"It's just as I had predicted, when you get angry, your body and mind multiply that by quite a bit due to your... New circumstances. We can work on it when you are here, but that won't be too often for any sort of length." Mew said.

"Right… So- Actually, what am I supposed to call you? You weren't born with a name, soo…" I said, pondering name choices. "Actually, I had kinda already thought of that. If your actual name is Nova, but you were named Xeno upon transformation, why don't we just call me Xeno?" It suggested. "That's… actually a good idea. And it solves the problem of me being shitty with thinking names up. Also when am I able to leave this place?" I said. "I have no idea." The newly dubbed Xeno answered.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Turns out it was only about twenty minutes of waiting around before everything started to melt away around me, including Xeno. Startled, I tried to move towards him (I had found out he was in fact, male.), however, I found that I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. Everything continued melting around me, into a black void, and I felt my vision start to go black as well. I had never passed out before, so this was an odd experience, because the second I felt myself actually faint, I started to open my eyes to the real world.

"He's waking up!" I heard someone shout, no doubt talking about me. Seeing glass above me, I assumed I had been put in a chamber to track my vitals. I heard people scrambling around me, with shouts to follow. I sat up, and hit my head on the glass. Seems hitting my head was to be the recurring theme in this place. Putting my paw to my head, I looked out the glass, only to find lots of eyes peering in. Lots of eyes in white, scientist coats. _Shit _I thought, making sure not to transmit it to them. "Amazing!" "Wondrous!" "Algebraic!" I heard them say. _Great, a bunch of predictable idiots pretending to be scientists,_ I thought distastefully. "Now, I believe the deal was that we could study it?" I heard one of them say. "What?!" I shouted sitting up and smashing through the glass, then immediately lying back down from the pain. "Uh, Jim, I think it heard you." "Impossible! That container is supposed to be soundproof. There's no way it could've heard me." "I believe you mean that container _was _supposed to be soundproof." I heard, along with gasps and the scrambling of feet.

"It's free!" I heard people shouting, as I sat up for a third time. Surprisingly, no one tried to do anything to me, but instead just tried to get out of the room we were in. Within seconds the room was empty, with me sitting in the middle of it, wondering what had just happened. All of a sudden the door opened again and in walks none other than… Brian. I could tell by his face that I should just go along with him, but I could hardly contain myself. There was so much to ask about, and talk. Closing my eyes and trying to restrain myself, I let him pick me up and carry me out of the room, back to the original one we were in. He put me down on a chair, and I opened my eyes, though I probably shouldn't have. The room looked like a bomb had exploded in it, walls were cracked, and various parts of the floor were missing. "_Jeez, what did I do to this place?"_ I transmitted into both Brian, and Claire's head. Who were both sitting across from me. They both jumped, obviously forgetting I had telepathy.

"You mean you don't remember?" They both barked in unison. "_I remember getting mad, destroying the cage, and a taser, then I blacked out." _They both looked at each other, with a look that told me I had missed a few details. "Yeah… You didn't fall down after the taser, but that's about where we thought you would know to" Brian said. "Obviously you don't remember, so do you want the whole story, or the shortened story?" "_Gimme the whole thing"_ I said with a sigh. "Alright," Sighed Brian. "I'll fill in from what you know."

"After the taser hit your body, and the electricity was transmitted, I saw the usual light and playfulness in your eyes go out… Only to be replaced with blood red of death. I was the only one who saw it, because your eyes immediately closed, as if concentrating. 'Get out of there!' I screamed to the people in the room." Brian started. Claire picked up with, "As soon as I heard Brian scream that, I looked up to see the urgentness in his eyes. You know the look. I got out as soon as I could, but the workers inside kept saying 'We've got it under control' and crap like that. More of them were pouring into the room, saying that they had you subdued with just the electricity. I was confused as to why I wasn't to be in there, but… Just a few seconds later the door slammed shut on a person, splitting him nearly in half. Everyone was stunned for a second, then everyone inside and outside, except us, was immediately at the door, banging, and trying to open it. We were watching you, as you reached up and slowly removed the taser darts from yourself. You opened your eyes then, and that's when _I_ saw it. The red eyes that pierced me, just by looking."

"_Xeno." _I thought to myself, wondering why he had taken control of me.

That was about the time the idiots on the inside realized that they were truly trapped, and just what may have caused it. You could see the fear in their eyes as they slowly turned to face you, muttering things we couldn't hear. All of a sudden, one of the people in there, the one that tased you, got pulled to right in front of you, and he could not move. You could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to be there… I don't think anyone would've wanted to, to be honest. I guess in that moment you were talking to him telepathically, because his eyes went wide… right before… your hand went straight through his chest. Blood splattered everywhere, a volley of screams erupting from both inside and outside. The man fell to the ground, the life from his eyes as you looked at your blood spattered hands. Then you turned to the trapped crowd, and just… Fell down."

"_What?"_

"It was like the electricity got to you and you just fell to the ground. The door slammed open, crushing a person behind it with a sickening splat." She ended

"_Why did I need to know that last part?"_ I asked.

"Ehhh, I dunno, just thought it may be funny."

"_So I'm assuming you guys got blamed for all of this?"_

"Yeah, we had to admit everything… except for knowing you before, we barely escaped that question" Brian said.

"They're suspicious of of now, though, so we have to be careful." Claire finished.

"_Is there anything else I should know about?"_ I asked

"Uhhhmmm…" Brian said as he scratched the back of his neck. "This" Said Claire, as she held out a collar.

"_NO NO NO ABSOLUTELY NOT NU UH NO GET OUT I SWEAR TO GOD-" _I started to scream as I started to levitate.

"Wait, Nova; you can levitate?" Brian asked hastily.

"_I WON- wait what?" _I said, snapping out of my anger, but surprisingly staying in the air. "_Hey, I am flying. How am I flying?" _I said… before looking at the ground. "_Woahhhh… everything looks so much higher when you're this small…"_ I managed to get out before blacking out… again.

I guess I only kinda blacked out, because I woke up when my head hit the ground. I immediately sat up and screamed my head out. (What? it hurt.) When I finally calmed down, I tried to levitate again. "_Alright, concentrate…"_ I thought to myself, only to have it interrupted by a certain duo I had forgotten about. "Hey, Nova? You still alive?" Brian said. "_Oh yeah, you two are still here."_ I said, realizing that I wasn't the only one in the room. "Not for much longer though." They retorted.

"_And what do you mean by that?"_

"We're on a timer you know. You aren't our only job here, just the main one." Claire responded. "I still can't believe we got put on trash duty..." they both grumbled, just as a loud 'Ding' was heard. "That's us, see you later." They sighed, exiting the room, leaving me sitting there.

Noticing they had a window near the door, I watched as they walked past it, without a glance my way… And then they got stopped. They went rigid as a man walked into the window space. He has a mighty smirk on his face, while both my friends exchanged nervous glances.

The man started talking, but I couldn't hear him. While I wondered what was being said at the time, I would find out soon enough. It looked like they were getting chewed out, because the new man was doing most of the talking, while Claire and Brian looked to be getting more and more nervous, looking at each other, and occasionally me. The entire talk was about five minutes long, but after the man looked like he was done, two big, burly men came out and grabbed both my friends, making my mouth drop to the floor at just how fast it had happened. The men took them both and picked them up. It was obvious their squirming was doing nothing. I thought they would be taken to some remote room, but… They were thrown back in with me, and the door slammed behind them.

When I say thrown, I mean literally thrown. Brutally. They looked pretty scratched up, and Brian's arm was even bent the wrong way. You could see on their faces the pain they were going through. "_Welcome back."_ I thought to them. "Oh don't even _start_ that, Nova" Claire yelled at me, obviously fed up with something. "_What happened out there?"_ I asked once it looked like they were mostly through with the pain.

"We're so fucked." They said in unison. "Our entire cover here just got blown, and it's totally on us." "_What do you mean?"_ I asked. "You know the whole, not knowing you thing? That's gone, because we called you Nova, and that's kinda a dead giveaway. Some other stuff happened, but I'm not gonna talk about it…" Brian continued. "They figured out that we came for you, and we just got the lecture of a lifetime. I'd go through it, but I don't wanna relive that. Pretty much, he said that we were gonna stay in here with you, because we are 'the same kind of scum as it'. Not sure what that means but I don't like the sound of it."

"_Possibly…? No…"_ I thought to myself, before saying, "_So I'm assuming you're in here for the long haul?"_ "Most likely." Claire replied. "_Well get comfy, it's not pleasant in here."_ I said, before turning my back to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, that took way too long to type, but I finally got it done, and hopefully you like it, I know I sure liked typing it. So Claire and Brian's cover was found out, what do you think will happen? If you want, guess in the reviews I know you are totally going to make… right? I know it took 2ish months, but each review and follow I get, makes these chapters come out faster. To be honest, I never really knew how much these review meant until I actually make my own story, but lemme tell you, it means a lot.<strong>

**So please, review, follow, and you'll get your chapters faster. (Not to mention they will be longer) I'll see you next update then!**


End file.
